


Boxers

by Holyangelheart



Series: Please Don't Go Where I Can't Follow [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the summer, Killua sleeps over Gon’s again and this time has a different type of dilemma. Part 4 of Please Don't Go Where I Can't Follow. Read the others first to understand it. Read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxers

-x-x-

We decided on having another sleepover today and I still haven’t recovered from our last one. Apparently it was your first sleepover as well and you definitely fooled me. Your smile was understanding and warm, your energy practically bouncing off the walls, and I felt like the happiest person in the world. I wish this sleepover made you feel the same way.  


“Killua, what are you wearing?” The 12 year old looked his best friend up and down before sighing, “It’s summer and it gets hot in my room at night! Take off your clothes!”  


“I can’t,” Killua scratched the back of his head. Gon looked at him, questioningly but Killua couldn’t tell him the reason. “I’m just not used to it.”  


“Do you have any pajamas?”  


He shook his head, “No, this is how I always go to bed?” He was clothed from head to toe, he even had his socks on.  


“Do you want to borrow Mito-san’s sweater like last time?”  


Once again he shook his head, they let him keep it but it always reminds him of the last sleepover they had, “No, I left it at home,” he lied. He always kept it with him because it still smells like the forest surrounding them, like the one before him.  


“Well take it off then!” Gon starts to take off Killua’s clothes one by one, starting with the socks.  


“W-Wait,” Killua flushed red until he came to his senses, “Stop Gon!” He shouted and hit him on the head, “Idiot if I want to take it off then I’ll do it by myself.”  


Gon nursed his injured head, “Fine, but I just want you to be comfortable here…” He frowned, “Plus I feel hot just looking at you and it’s starting to irritate me hehe.”  


“So he wants me to try to forget a habit just so he doesn’t feel hot? Jeez that’s just like him.” He thought, “Selfish brat,” he muttered and scoffed while he pulled his shirt over his head, showing his lean body.  


"I guess that makes you a brat too then,” Gon stuck his tongue out at him; “Your pants are next.”  


“What?” Killua glared at him but seeing his face told him he wouldn’t let it go. He then began to reluctantly unzip his black jeans while grumbling. “There, happy now?” He threw the pants at Gon who caught them easily and folded it up nicely before placing it with his other folded clothes.  


“Good,” Gon nodded, and laid back and patted the empty space beside him, “Come on.”  


Killua clicked his tongue and looked away, his face turning red.  


“Night night, Killua,” Gon yawned and smiled at him.  


The way his eyes softened, his cheeks warm, and his smile bright was enough for him to smile too, “Goodnight Gon.”  


I just wished that the time I spent with you made you feel the way I feel about you. After that I kept on only wearing boxers to bed, making sure that no one else was home but me.  


“Killua, promise you won’t leave me.”  


Killua smiled at the sound of Gon’s voice. “Don’t worry Gon, I will protect you…no matter how dirty I have to get my hands to do it.” Metal scraped against metal, the sound of the door opening as someone walked into the windowless room woke him up from his last remaining dream.  


“Killua~,” a chubby looking guy stood before Killua with a metal whip in his hand. “I thought I heard you laughing, was it just my imagination?”  
He chuckled, “There’s a lot of things wrong with your imagination, Milluki.” He then exaggerated a gasp and glanced at the whip, “Are you going to smack yourself with that?”  


Milluki glared at him and snapped the whip, aiming for Killua’s cheek, but he dodged in time for it to hit the chain holding his arm. He laughed, but was angered by his little brother’s abilities. “You better apologize to mother already.”  


Killua hissed in response, “I will never forgive you scum if you ever touch him.”  


Milluki shrugged and motioned towards the door, summoning one of their many servants into the cell, “You better forget about him, even if mother and father don’t make a move, someone else might.”  


“If you even say his name, I will make you suffer,” his voice laced with venom which would make anyone run for the hills.  


“Tsk tsk, it’s that kind of thinking they like Killua, you should have stayed with what’s his name and become useless to them.” Oh, now I remember,” he then smiled and held up a recording device, “You can’t because he doesn’t want you either,” he pressed play, the sound of rain and Gon’s screams echoed in the lightless room: “Don’t touch me! Don’t you ever touch me again! Leave and don’t ever come back!” He turned it off, relishing the way Killua’s eyes darkened, a thorny barricade growing around his heart, but it was too late, there was already a chink in his armor. “How pathetic,” he placed it on the ground, and pressed repeat.  


The servant came in again and handed Milluki a sweater similar to the one Killua used to always carry. It was the original one, but it still had the scent of Gon on it. “To think the prodigious heir of both Japan’s Yakuza and Mafia family thinks he can run away from his destiny.” He shook his head and threw the sweater in front of Killua’s dangling feet. “For him to even get you to wear boxers in your sleep even though we taught you to always be prepared, it’s despicable. I wonder how he would feel when he sees all of deep scars over your torso because of him. I bet he would crumble from it, maybe I should tell him.”  


Killua pulled on the chains, but he was already up there for months, never letting go of the last string of hope he had left, the sound of Gon banishing him from his life continued to echo in his ears.  


You’re pathetic Killua, you can’t even protect yourself and yet you thought you could protect me.  


The voice in his head morphed into Gon’s disgusted one. Now even his own demons took shape of his angel, “You’re right…” He whispered as Milluki closed the metal door with a screech. “Nothing good ever comes out of me hoping, the only thing that matters is my despair,” he whispered to himself, a small laugh turning into a haunted one as his beat up face broke into a hollow smile.  


“I get it now; I’m destined to die alone.”  
-x-x-

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. What have I done.


End file.
